ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt 10: Secrets
Kurt 10: Secrets is a Kurt 10 movie. Movie On Earth Kurt is walking down the sidewalk minding his own buisness when Prime Kevin shows up. Prime Kevin: Meet your doom Kurt Negason! Kurt: How about no? (transforms) The Magician! Prime Kevin: Thanks for the power The Magician: Huh? Prime Kevin then grabbed The Magician and absorbed him. There was a flash of red light and Kurt turned back. The light flowed into Kevin. Kurt: This is bad. (transforms) Muttfreak! (goes Ultimate) Ultimate Muttfreak! Ultimate Muttfreak slashed at Prime Kevin with his claws, knocking him down. Prime Kevin then flew up and tried to grab Ultimate Muttfreak, but he turned intangible and dodged Ultimate Muttfreak: Fail. Prime Kevin: Fail this! Prime Kevin turned his fist intangable and punched Ultimate Muttfreak, sending him flying into a building. Prime Kevin: Intagable counters Intangable Ultimate Muttfreak: Time for a new plan. (transforms) XLRNRG! (goes Shadow) Shadow XLRNRG! The two fighters charged at each other, but before they could reach each other a blue beam came down. When the beam stopped, there was only a hole in the road where the two were standing. On Galvan Prime Shadow XLRNRG and Prime Kevin both teleported into Azmuth's Tower, and smashed into each other. Azmuth used a machine with giant robot hands to pull them away from each other. Azmuth: Calm down! Prime Kevin: Who are you? Shadow XLRNRG: That's Azmuth! What do you want? Azmuth: I want you two to do a favor for me. I need these four artifacts to create a new Omnitrix. They are: The Antimatter Sword, the Smoke Mirror, The Sphere of Destiny, and The Crystal of Power. If you get these four items, I will tell you the Origin of Kurt, and I might turn Prime Kevin back to normal. However there is a catch, whoever gets all the artifacts to me first gets thier prize. Prime Kevin & Shadow XLRNRG: Agreed. Shadow XLRNRG turned into Andromea and used his bubble shield to fly in space. They both flew to Anur Phaetos. Anur Phaetos Andromea turned into XLRfreak and started running towards Zs'Skayr's palace. Prime Kevin just flew to it, bulldozing over any Ectonurites in his way. XLRfreak managed to reach the palace first and phazed through the walls. Sitting on the the throne, with the Antimatter Sword beside him, was Zs'Skayr himself. Zs'Skayr: Hello Kurt Negason. Negrox told me so much about you XLRfreak: Negrox? Zs'Skayr: Yes, he works for me. I am guessing you want the Antimatter Sword. To get it you have to go though me. Prime Kevin then smashed through the wall and roared Prime Kevin: Good enough for me. Prime Kevin then threw sonic disks at XLRfreak and Zs'Skayr, making them both fall back. Kurt then turned into The Strength and forced all the Ectonurites in range, including Zs'Skayr, to tackle Prime Kevin. Prime Kevin: Curse you Kurt! Prime Kevin was then buried under the Ectonurites. The Strength grabbed the Antimatter Sword and put it in a shealth on his back. The Strength: Goodbye, Kevin. The Strength then turned back into Andromea and started flying to an Incursian battleship. Prime Kevin then phazed through the Ectonurites and started flying to, using Jetray's speed. The Incursian Battleship Andromea flew into a half-destroyed Incursian battleship, with piles of defeated guards lying everywhere. When Andromea got to the throne room, he saw Prime Kevin holding Emperor Milleous by his throat. Prime Kevin: Where is the Smokey Mirror? Milloeus: Over my dead body. Prime Kevin: That can be arranged. Prime Kevin stabbed Emperor Milleous through the chest with his Rath claw, killing him. when he threw the body to the side, he saw the mirror as part of the back of Milleous' throne. As prime Kevin was reaching for the it, Andromea jumped in his way. Andromea: Your're not getting this mirror Kevin. Prime Kevin: How are you going to stop me? Andromea: Like this! (goes Shadow) Shadow Andromea! Shadow Andromea shot radioactive beams at Prime Kevin, who used Chromastone's powers to absorb and reshoot the beams right back at Shadow Andromea. This caused to go flying into the throne, smashing it to pieces and knocking him out. Prime Kevin fished the mirror out of the rubble, and took the Antimatter Sword from Shadow Andromea. Prime Kevin: Thats two down and two to go. Shadow Andromea woke up half an hour later, and saw that Prime Kevin was nowhere to be seen. He then screemed in rage. Shadow Andromea: PRIME KEVIN!!! (transforms) Sunstorm! Sunstorm used his sun powers to completely incinerate the battleship. He then flew to Pissciss Pissciss Sunstorm: I'm at Pissciss! XD Ok, lets do this. (transforms) The Ultimate Fusion!(first form) The Ultimate Fusion swam to the core and walked to the antigravity machine, in which Goop's antigravity disk was floating. Prime Kevin was about to take the disk. The Ultimate Fusion: Prime Kevin! You stop right there. Prime Kevin: What are you going to do? The Ultimate Fusion: This! (transforms) The Empress! Prime Kevin: THAT is your best choice? Hahahahahaha! Prime Kevin broke the disk and took the Sphere of Destiny out of it. Prime Kevin then flew up out of the core and started flying to the next location. Meanwhile Pissciss was falling apart with The Empress watching on a computer The Empress: Uh-oh (transforms) Malefic Parallel Gear! Malefic Parallel Gear used his machine control to make the disk repair itself and go back into the antigravity machine. Pissciss repaired itself while Malefic Parallel Gear timed out. Kurt: NO! Divinematrix: Recharge complete in 30 minutes. Incoming message. (hologram of Andreas appeared over the Divinematrix) Andreas: I have a ship and am here to bring you to Petropia. Kurt: Ok (turns into "Sharkboy" form) Sharkboy swam out of the core and to the ship, where he turned back into Kurt. Kurt: Ok, Andreas. Lets go to Petropia! Petropia Andreas opened to hatch to the ship, and Kurt flew out as Malefic Stardust Dragon. Malefic Stardust Dragon: Thanks for the ride! Tetrax and Slugite walked over just as the ship flew away. Tetrax: Who are you and what buisness do you have here? Malefic Stardust Dragon: My name is Kurt Negason, and I am here for the crystal of power, so that I may bring it to Azmuth. Slugite: The crystal of power is unaccessable to all. Prime Kevin flew out of the sky and tackled Tetrax, knocking him out. Prime Kevin: I can access it. Prime Kevin smashed his hand into Slugite's chest and pulled out the crystal of power. Prime Kevin: See you later. Prime Kevin flew into the sky with all four artifacts in his possession. Malefic Stardust Dragon: NO!!!! (transforms) Malefic Rainbow Dragon! Malefic Rainbow Dragon made a portal back to Azmuth's Tower on Galvan Prime. Galvan Prime...Again Malefic Rainbow Dragon flew out of the portal right before Prime Kevin gave Azmuth the artifacts. Malefic Rainbow Dragon: Oh no, I'm too late Azmuth: Correct Azmuth suddenly shapeshifted into a 8 foot tall humanoid made out of blood, known as Plauger. The four artifacts floated around Plauger and flew into him. Black armor then formed on him. Plauger: I have become more powerful than ever before! Malefic Rainbow Dragon: Yeah, for now (transform) KurtKraab! A red beam shot out of KurtKraab's claw, which created a portal behind Plauger. Plauger got sucked into the portal. THE END Characters Heroes *Kurt Negason *Azmuth *Emperor Milleous(debut) *Andreas *Slugite(debut) *Tetrax(debut) Villains *Prime Kevin *Plaguer(debut) *Various Ectonurites(debut) *Zs'Skayr(debut) *Incursians(debut) Aliens Used *The Magician(debut) *Muttfreak *Ultimate Muttfreak(debut) *XLRNRG *Shadow XLRNRG(debut) *Andromea(x2) *XLRfreak *The Strength(debut) *Shadow Andromea *Sunstorm(debut) *The Ultimate Fusion(first form) *The Empress(debut) *Malefic Parallel Gear(debut) *Malefic Stardust Dragon(debut) *Malefic Rainbow Dragon(debut) *KurtKraab Trivia *This is the first appearence for most of the Villians *This is the first Kurt 10 Movie *Was originaly going to reveal many spoilers, but this was cancelled *"Sharkboy" returns Category:Movies Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Specials Category:Krosskothen Category:Season 1 Kurt 10 (series)